Please, Forgive Me
by DevilFujoshi
Summary: Kaname berselingkuh dengan seorang wanita yang ternyata sekretarisnya. Zero yang mengetahui itu akhirnya menjadi terluka dan tersakiti. gimana lanjutanya, OOC, Typo, chara-death, dll.


**PLEASE, FORGIVE ME**

**Summary: author lagi nggak ada ide, maaf jika ada yang FF-nya sama, sama Cuma terinspirasi sama sebuah drama doang.**

**Desclaimer: Matsuri Hino**

**Pairing: Kaname Kuran X Zero Kiryuu**

**Genre: hurt/comfort, romance, angst**

**Rate: T**

**Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Death Chara, Typo, Ancur dll.**

Don't like, don't read!

Please, forgive me

By: DevilFujoshi

Enjoy~

Hidup Zero sudah berubah sejak dua tahun yang lalu, dimulai dari kekasih/suaminya, Kaname Kuran. Yang berubah menjadi dingin padanya, mereka sudah menikah 4 tahun lamanya, awalnya hubungan mereka sempat ditentang oleh Senat. Tapi, karena saling mencintai dan tetap terus ingin bersama, membuat Senat akhirnya menerima hubungan mereka tersebut. Awalnya memang baik-baik saja, lama-kelamaan Kaname menjadi berubah. dia jarang pulang, sering memarahi Zero tanpa alasan yang jelas, dan sering tercium bau farfum perempuan di bajunya. Zero hanya bisa diam dan menangis dikamarnya, dia tidak mampu membalas perlakuan kekasihnya itu, karena dia sangat mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya hingga akhirnya ia menderita.

"Apa maksudmu ini, Zero?" Teriak Kaname sambil membanting meja makan, membuat Zero dihadapannya kaget dan terkejut melihatnya.

"Ini yang kau sebut makanan? Makanan seperti ini hanya pantas dimakan binatang!" tariak Kaname yang emosi, Zero hanya bisa diam dan menunduk.

"Ka-kau mau kemana, Kaname?" tanya Zero dengan suara sedikit bergetar, Zero mengikut kekasihnya pergi kekamar dan melihatnya berpakaian rapi dan keluar kamar tanpa peduli bahwa Zero ada disana, Zero menarik jaket Kaname agar ia bisa berhenti dan mengatakan kemana dia akan pergi.

"Lepaskan, aku mau makan diluar." Ucap Kaname dengan dingin, diiringi dengan tatapan tajam dan menusut hati Zero.

"Ka-kau kan baru pulang, biar aku saja yang cari makan untukmu…" balas Zero dengan pelan. Kaname meraik jaketnya dan langsung membuat Zero kaget.

"tidak perlu, lebih baik. Kau pikirkan apa kesalahanmu, dan belajarnya jadi istri yang pantas dan patuh." Kata Kaname dengan dingin, Zero hanya bisa terdiam. Hatinya sakit dan terluka, setahunya Kaname tidak pernah bersikap sepeti itu padanya, biasanya apa yang Zero lakukan selalu mendapat pujian dari kekasihnya itu.

"Kau kenapa, Kaname? Sikapmu padaku jadi berubah padaku." Zero menjadi bingung dengan sifat kekasihnya itu.

"Kenapa kau tanya? Kau mau tahu, aku menyesal menikah denganmu, Zero!"

**Dhegg…**

Zero merasakan pedih dalam hatinya, 'Jadi, selama ini Kaname hanya terpaksa menikah dengaku? Jadi, dia sudah mencintaiku lagi?' batin Zero. Air matanya mengumpul di pelupuk matanya, sakit rasanya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau tidak pernah mencintaiku?" tanya Zero yang mulai menangis, melihat Kaname berkata seperti itu.

"Kau pikir, aku mencintaimu? Jangan banyak berharap!" Kaname menatap Zero dengan sinis,

"Apa hanya karena wanita itu? Apa dia lebih baik dariku?" tanya Zero yang hanya menangis melihat kekasihnya seperti itu. Zero tahu Kaname sudah berselingkuh dengan wanita lain, dia tau dari kiriman sebuah foto mesra Kaname dengan wanita lain. Sudah lama Zero hanya diam tak menaggapi hal itu, dan akhirnya hal itu membuat Zero semakin kesal.

"Chie itu lebih baik daripada kau. Bagiku, kau hanya pengganggu!" Zero menatap nanar melihat kekasihnya itu. Tangisannya semakin kuat, dan Kaname pergi dari rumah itu. Air matanya tak mau berhenti, dia tahu kemana Kaname akan pergi. Dan Zero hanya berdiam diri saja.

"KANAME!" teriak Zero. Kaname mengacuhkannya, dia menutup keras pintu rumah itu. Hatinya semakin sakit dan hancur berkeping-keping. Zero merosot ke lantai dan memeluk kedua lututnya menangis sekerasnya.

Disebuah diskotik, terlihat seorang pria berambut _brunett_ dan seorang wanita berambut coklat muda dalam keadaan mabuk. Di meja counter itu terdapat banyak botol minuman keras yang sudah kosong, walau pria itu mabuk, dia tetap terus mencumbui wanita berambut coklat muda yang sedang bersamanya itu. Tak lupa pria itu menjelajahi lekuk tubuh wanita dihadapannya,

"Sudah cukup. Kau mabuk Kaname, ayo kita pulang." Ajak wanita itu, pria yang dipanggil Kaname itu berjalan terhuyung-huyung tak tentu arah. Dan mengoceh hal-hal aneh.

"Zero… Zero." Kata Kaname pelan, wanita yang berada disampingnya meras kesal dengan nama yang dipanggil Kaname.

'Kanapa harus orang itu yang panggil, Kaname?' batinya marah, setelah sampai dimobil Kaname. Mereka langsung masuk kedalam dengan Kaname yang menyetir mobil itu, Kaname terus memanggil nama itu dan semakin membuat wanita itu kesal.

Di Mansion Kuran…

"Kaname kau kenapa?" tanya Zero dengan panik, terlihat Kaname yang mabuk bersama seorang wanita yang ia kenal.

"Dia mabuk. Cepat bawa masuk dia, aku sudah muak berlama-lama denganya." Ucap Chie, Seketaris Kaname. Zero memapah Kaname dan membawa masuk kekasinya itu,setelah menaruh Kaname di sofa, Zero menatap wanita itu dengan kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Kaname, Chie-san?" tanya Zero dengan tajam.

"Bukan urusanmu, kau nggak berhak tau." Jawab Chie dengan santai, menapat Zero dengan tatapan mengejek.

"Aku kekasihnya, dan aku berhak tau!" jawab Zero dengan marah.

"Hahahaha… benarkah? Kaname tidak mencintaimu, dia lebih mencitaiku daripada kau! apa kalian pernah melakukan -piiip-? tidak kan, itu bukti bahwa dia sama sekali tidak mencintaimu!" balas Chie, dengan santainya Chie pergi dari rumah itu. Dengan tatapan sedih Zero menutup pintu rumahnya, dengan perlahan ia dibantu dengan pelayan lain mengangkat Kaname ke kamar mereka. Setelah selesai ia mengganti pakaian Kaname, dengan lembut ia menyentuh pipi lembut Kaname dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Kaname, aishiteru.."_ bisiknya pelan dan lirih, Dan segera pergi kekamar lain.

.

Pagi harinya Zero bangun seperti biasa, dia melihat Kaname sudah tak ada di kamarnya. Sejak wanita itu datang dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka, Zero jarang mendapat ciuman selamat pagi, pelukan hangat, dan kata-kata cinta dari Kaname. Dia sudah kesepian, ia sudah tak dibutuhkan oleh Kaname lagi, ia hanya dipermainkan saja.

"Ka na me" Zero semakin membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya, terus memanggil nama Kaname agar laki-laki dicintainya itu datang dan memberika kehangatan di hatinya. Tapi, semua itu hanya harapan yang sia-sia. Dia tahu hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya, ia tidak boleh bersedih, ia berencana akan membuatkan _bento_ untuk kekasihnya itu dan juga akan datang ke kantor Kaname. Semoga dengan hal itu, Kaname akan berubah dan kembali kepadanya. Zero beranjak dari tempat tidurnya menuju kamar mandi, dan bersiap-siap ke toko untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk di olah.

Kaname POV

Kacau sudah, itu yang sudah kupikirkan. Berkas-berkas menumpuk di meja tidak kupedulikan sama sekali, pikiranku berantakan, akan sosok itu. Zero. Aku hanya menghela napas mengingatnya.

"Kaname~" aku mendengar suara manja, aku menoleh ke pintu kantorku dan melihat seketarisku, Chie disana. dengan perlahan dia mendekatiku dan duduk dipangkuanku.

"Ada apa, Chie?" tanyaku. Dia tersenyum menanggapi perkataanku, tanganya memegang wajahku dengan gerakan lembut.

"Aku kangen.." balasnya dengan manja, dia mendekatiku dan menciumku dengan ganas. Aku yang terhanyut dalam ciuman itu kembali membalas perlakuannya, tangannya sudah mulai membuka kacing bajuku satu-persatu. Dadaku terekspos, aku kembali menciumnya lagi. Lidah kami saling bertautan, begitu nikmat dan panas.

**Brak!**

"Ti-tidak mungkin," aku menoleh kearah pintu dan melihat Zero ada disana. dibawahnya terdapat kotak makanan yang berntakan isinya. Zero menagis, dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan pergi dari sana.

"Ze-zero!" aku merapikan bajuku dan segera mengerjarnya. Zeroku menangis, dan itu salahku,

Kaname POV END.

"Ck, sialan." Ucap Chie, dia merapikan bajunya dan roknya. Setelah rapi dia ikut keluar mengejar Kaname dengan senyum iblis diwajahnya.

…

"Tunggu Zero." Kaname menggunakan kekuatan Vampirenya dan berlari ke hadapan Zero, dan menggenggam tangan Zero dengan erat, membuat yang punya hanya diam dan menunduk tak melihat wajah Kaname.

"Mau apa kau? Kenapa kau mengejarku? Lebih baik kau lanjutkan saja dengan wanita itu," ucap Zero dengan lirih. Hancur sudah hati Zero, tidak ada lagi sisa perasaannya pada lelaki di hadapanya itu,

"Ze-zero, aku mau menjelaskan…"

"Kau mau menjelaskan apa lagi? Kau berselingkuh dibelakangku? Aku sudah tau semuanya, Kaname. Untuk apa lagi kau jelaskan." Zero menarik tanganya dan mengusap air mata yang mengalih di pipinya yang putih itu. Sedangkan Kaname hanya menunduk, ia tak ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya yang terluka itu

"Tapi.. aku, hanya…"

"Hanya apa? sudah cukup kau melukaiku, Kaname. Aku sadar aku hanya penghalang dalam hidupmu, aku hanya beban dalam hidupmu, dan aku hanya orang yang tak dibutuhkan dalam hidupmu." Zero hanya tersenyum perih. Ia berusaha tegar, tapi tetap tak bisa. Hatinya sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Tak ada lagi sedikitpun perasaan untuk Kaname.

"Jangan khawatir, Kaname. Aku akan mengurus surat perceraian kita secepatnya. Setelah itu kau sudah bebas dariku, dan kau bisa melanjutkan hubunganmu dengan wanita itu," Ucapan Zero membuat hati Kaname terluka, ia sebenarnya tak ingin melukai pria berambut perak dihadapannya, ia masih sangat mencintainya.

"A-apa maksudmu, Zero?" Kaname menatap Zero dengan miris, Zero hanya tersenyum dengan penuh luka dihatinya. Air matanya jatuh membasah pipinya.

"Aku bilang, kita akan bercerai. Dan itu adalah hal terbaik untuk kita." Zero membalikkan badannya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu,

"Zero.." Kaname terus memanggilnya, Zero tetap tidak menghiraukannya, saat Zero akan menyebrang, terlihat sebuah Truk melaju kencang dan menabrak Zero.

**BRAK!**

"Zero!" teriak Kaname dan segera mengejar Zero yang tergeletak dengan penuh darah disekelilingnya, Kaname langsung menyuruh beberapa anak buahnya untuk memanggil ambulance. "Bertahanlah Zero, ambulance-nya akan segera kemari." Kata Kaname sambil berusaha menghentikan pendarahan Zero, ambulance segera datang dan langsung membawa Zero ke Rumah Sakit, Kaname duduk di depan ruang UGD bersama anak buahnya, dan beberapa kerabat Zero,

"KAU!" ucap Ichiru yang baru datang bersama suaminya, Kaito Takamiya. "Apa yang kau lakukan hingga Zero seperti ini, Vampire!" ucapnya geram, Kaito menarik istrinya dan menenangkanya, Kaname masih menggenggam kalung pemberianya pada Zero, sewaktu mereka pertama kali jadian saat masih jadi siswa Cross Academy.

Ia menyesal telah menduakan orang yang dicintainya dengan seorang wanita jalang, apa yang dilakukannya? Apa ia bodoh, teganya menduakan kekasihnya? Ia yakin Zero tidak memaafkanya, kata maaf saja tak cukup untuk menembus semua dosanya. "Zero…" ucap Kaname denga lirih, "Maafkan aku Zero, maafkan aku…" ucapnya semakin lirih. Lalu, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Dokter, apa yang terjadi pada anak saya?" tanya Kaien terburu-buru, Dokter itu menggelengakn kepalanya. "Maaf, tuan. Anak anda mengalami pendarahan di kepala yang cukup parah, dan bayi dalam kandungannya juga telah keguguran. Jadi…" semua orang disana terkejut begitupun dengan Kaname,

"Zero hamil?" tanya Yuuki terkejut,

"Benar Yuuki-sama, Zero-sama tengah hamil 4 bulan karena kecelakaan tersebut…" Ichiru langsung memotong pembicaraan tersebut,

"Langsung ke Intinya saja, dok." Kaname melihat wajah Dokter itu yang hanya menundukkan kepalanya,

"Maaf tuan, anak anda dan bayi dalam kandungannya… telah meninggal dunia." Kaname langsung terkejut dan melihat mata Dokter itu, ternyata Dokter itu tidak berbohong, Yuuki, Ruka, Rima, Seiren, Shiki, Aido, dan Ichiru langsung tersungkur ke lantai dan menagis. Dan dua orang suster mendorong troly pasien, Kaname ingin melihat wajah Zero untuk terakhir kalinya, kedua suster itu mengijinkannya. Kaname mengelus pipi Zero yang sekarang dingin, tak ada lagi kehangatan dalam diri Zero, lalu Kaname memasang kembali kalung di leher Zero sebagai tanda maaf kepada kekasihnya itu. "Maafkan aku, Zero…"

.

.

4 tahun setelah kepeninggalan Zero, Kaname akhirnya jatuh sakit. Dia menderita Leukimia, dan kata dokter waktunya tinggal dua minggu lagi. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun kekasihnya, Zero. Rencananya ia ingin mengunjungi makam kekasihnya itu, dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Ia meminta dokter yang mengurus kesehatanya dan dia dijinkan pergi. Lalu Kaname pergi ke sebuah toko bunga yang tak jauh dari rumah sakit, ia membeli sebuket bunga Lily putih, bunga kesukaan Zero.

Lalu ia pergi bersama seorang suster dan seorang dokter yang biasanya mengurusinya. Sampai di tempat pemakaman Zero, Kaname langsung turun dan bejalan kearah makam Zero, dia melihat di depan nisan Zero banyak terdapat bunga Lily, ia yakin pasti orang-orang itu memberikanya. Ia meletakkan bunga Lily itu di depan makam Zero dan berdoa semoga Zero diterima ke surga.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Zero. Aku masih mencintaimu sampai sekarang. Hei, kau tahu Zero, setelah kau tak ada aku dikabarkan menderita leukemia. Walau Yuuki dan beberapa orang sering mengunjungiku tetap saja kalau kau masih hidup. Aku ingin kau yang menjengukku. Hei, hari ini sepertinya akan turun salju seperti malam itu. Aku kangen padamu Zero, aku harap kau masih bisa menungguku beberapa hari lagi. Dan kau masih mau memaafkan aku- UGH! Sepertinya waktunya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan dokter, Zero… _Aishiteru yo,_" dan Kaname langsung tersunggukur di depan makam Zero, Kaname yang masih bisa membuka matanya, melihat seorang laki-laki berambut perak dan seorang anak kecil berambut _brunett_,

"_Kaname,aku memaaafkanmu._ _Ayo, Kaname. Kita pergi kerumah kita yang baru dan hidup bahagia bersama anak kita."_ Kata Zero sambil mengulurkan tangannya,

"_ya, ayo kita pergi."_ Dan, Kaname menutup mata itu untuk selamanya.

**THE END**

**A/N: maaf, kalau ceritanya gaje gitu. Baru kali ini buat yang angst sih, tapi mudahan ini cukup membuat pembacanya puas, setelah baca tolong review ya~ ^^V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
